Slow Like Honey
by Liv1
Summary: 13-04-03 UPDATED! *Zelda(Sheik)/Link/Malon triangle* We do not choose who we love, love chooses for us. All we can do is accept it or fight. Can you though? *femslash/shoujoai implications, hetero as well*
1. Author's Notes and Such

**Title:** Slow Like Honey 

**Author:** Liv 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, enough said. 

**Summary:** Inspired by Ides of Diamond's, "Masked Love". We do not choose who we love, love chooses for us. All we can do is accept it or fight. Can you though? Zelda(Sheik)/Link/Malon triangle 

**Warning:** A little more than femslash/shoujoai implied 

**Notes:** Alright, so this is inspired solely on Ides of Diamond's, "Masked Love". If you read that, then the situation will be quite similar to it, but I'm changing it slightly and adding my own kind of twist to it. Yeah, yeah...I know, I'm just one big copycat right? I'm sorry! But when the muse won't shut the hell up, keep you up all night, and leave you utterly frustrated, you HAVE to get some kind of release. In this case, I'm writing it all out. ^^ 

**More Notes:** READ "MASKED LOVE". Trust me, it's awesome. And give the girl (I think?) some credit! 

**Feedback:** You know I want it! Either leave me a review or reach me personally at/on:  
**Hotmail:** sexy_liv@hotmail.com  
**AIM:** CrazySexLiv  
**Yahoo!:** Cshliv  
**MSN:** [use my Hotmail account]  



	2. Part One

**Slow Like Honey**  
Written by: Liv

  
  
  
  
  
  


     This wasn't right. This wasn't fair. But life never was nor had it ever claimed to be. 

    "Hurry princess, there's no time to spare!" 

    Taking one last look at her home, swallowing back the salty tears that begged to be released, she turned and took a hold of her destiny. 

    "I'm ready."   
  
  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
  
  


    What was it about death that terrified people? 

    The pain? The loss? Or better yet, the reality of not knowing a _thing_ about it? 

    It wasn't exactly something you could tease and taste, something you could take a quick dip into, to test and let everyone know how it felt; a one-way ticket if you will, with no turning back. And it wasn't like you had a choice either. You didn't _have_ any. 

    It chose you. 

    We like to think that it's a step, like putting a key into a lock; you had to if you wanted to get to the other side. Death was _our_ step. Our key-in-lock to get into what was either bliss or absolute oblivion. And that was it wasn't it? It all depended on what _you_ wanted, want you needed. Heaven? Hell? 

    Or nothing? 

    But even so, what happened once we opened that door is uncertain. That was death. You didn't know and you couldn't know until then. So maybe it wasn't death we feared, but fear of the unknown. 

    Like being in the dark. Who wasn't afraid of it? It was kinda like death, in the sense that you were alone, surrounded by nothing, or just nothing that you could see… 

    She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose beneath her shroud and closing her eyes. She heard her deep voice grunt in frustration. She had to chuckle in amusement, she was still getting used to it. Even after years… 

    She didn't know when it started. The foul, dark, broody, funk she was in. Her melancholic and morbid outlook on everything was eating her away. A little more than usual too. But it was always like this whenever she thought of that night. She felt just a little more darker, a little more bitter and a little more lonely each time… 

    Maybe she was just tired? 

    That had to be it. Tired of all the fighting, all the hiding, all the responsibilities of her fate. Not to mention the added factor that the body she was in was hers, but not. Her soul, her heart, her life, was plunged deep in the body of youth, a male youth to be specific. This was her destiny. To fight the good fight against evil in the body of a man - Sheik. Course, it was only a disguise, a glamour spell that was to shield her true identity as the Princess of Hyrule. It was strange and scary, being a woman inside a man but she had to do it. Until the Hero of Time awakened, she was Hyrule's only hope. 

    Swallowing down the last of her stale biscuits, she chugged back a long hard gulp of water and exhaled, looking up eye-to-eye with the moon. It was cold tonight. 

    A little more than usual… 

. . . 


	3. Part Two

  
  
  
  
  
  


     . . . 

    This was it. 

    This was her last chance. Her only chance. It was now or never. Tucking back her rusty, red, bangs behind one ear, Malon licked her lips, nervously, focusing on the weapon in her hand and the man that lay in her father's bed. Pfft. Man. He didn't deserve such a status. She gulped, her knuckles whitening from the strong grip she had on the hilt of her knife. He deserved this…right? 

    Her eyes scanned the _thing_ in front of her, a bitter, bile, taste, soaked her mouth as she looked at his repulsive face. She hated his mouth the most. A chill would drench her body down to her core from the way those lips tightened over his yellowed teeth in a detestable smile. Those lips…that mouth…like a ghoul… 

    She blinked, inhaling hard, while her fist shook as she began to lower her knife. 

    The hit came too fast for her to even react to. She was on her back, too stunned to really feel the pain of Ingo's blow. Everything was going too fast for her to grasp. She felt a hand grab her roughly by the collar of her shirt, and begin to shake her. 

    "What the hell do ya think you're doin' girl?" 

    Eyes shut, she winced, feeling his hot saliva and putrid breath lash at her face; his breath reeked of hard liquor and tobacco. He slapped her again; her voice sounding foreign to her ears as she cried out. This time she felt the sting of the slap. 

    "Did ya think you could do it girl, did ya really think you could get me like that so easy?" 

    'Stop! Please!' But the words didn't come out. They couldn't. He began pitching countless of punches and slaps at her face and all she could do was hiss and scream a voiceless plea for mercy. She felt like a lifeless piece of flesh being beaten raw by a chef gone wild with his trusty mallet, and then…it stopped. She shrank back, preparing for another hit but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Ingo slump over and collapse, obviously piss drunk and too tired to carry on. 

    She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel…until the realization finally hit her. What the hell _was_ she thinking? Did she really think she could get away? Did she really think she could end it? 

    Did she really think she could kill Ingo? 

    Getting up slowly from where she lay, she flinched; her face finally feeling the pain after her adrenaline had died down, her fingers running gingerly over the new and throbbing bruises. 

    Stupid. Moron. Idiot. 

    She stumbled her way towards the door, barely getting past Ingo's jumbled limbs that lay sprawled out freely across the floor. She crashed through the door, falling to her knees before getting up. 

    And then, she ran. 

    She couldn't quite see where she was going exactly, she didn't care. All she knew right at the moment, right at that second, she needed to run. She needed out and she needed it now. 

    Her skin, flesh and bones began sending overdue pain signals to her brain and she could only wince, gasp and cry out from the pain. It was dark out, everything pitch black 'cept for the light of the moon that was too bright, it blinded her. 

    She didn't care. 

    She didn't want to see where or what was next. 

    Her lungs began to burn and she had to swallow back the metallic taste of blood that begged to crawl up her throat and bathe her parched mouth. Her calves felt worn out like rubber stretched out too far and her ankles and knees felt like nothing but soggy joints. She felt like her body was going to give out any second now when she felt herself rush right into another solid body. 

    "Oof!" 

    She cried out from the fall and again her voice felt foreign to her ears. She felt like a rag doll or a puppet, stripped of its strings as she laid, pathetically and helplessly overtop the stranger that was somewhat holding her. 

    "A-are..are you okay? Hello?" 

    Her face was smothered in the stranger's now soaking chest. She couldn't answer, her throat feeling tight, her lips letting out nothing but choked sobs. She was shaking now, her body, not hers to control. 

    "Miss? Miss?" A soft voice cooed as an attempt to calm her. "Miss, please…what happened?" 

    Her cries began to slow and she looked up, dizzy, eyes barely focusing on the pale face hidden beneath a white shroud, all but for his eyes. 

    Her eyes met blue…and then she saw black. 

. . . 


End file.
